gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.)
Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) ist ein Song aus der vierten Folge der dritten Staffel, Irisch was los. Blaine singt den Song, um den New Directions zu sagen, dass es beim Glee Club um Spaß geht und sie diesen auch haben können, selbst wenn Mercedes nicht mehr dabei ist. Er wird von allen unterstüzt, außer Santana, die den ganzen Song über genervt da sitzt bzw. eine Schnute zieht. Hinterher meint sie, dass sich der Club langsam zur "Blaine und Rachel"-Show entwickelt und verlässt verärgert den Chorraum. Das Original stammt von Katy Perry aus ihrem zweiten Album "Teenage Dream" aus dem Jahr 2010. Charts Lyrics Blaine (mit Artie und Mike): There's a stranger (in my bed) There's a pounding (in my head) Glitter all over (the room) Pink flamingos (in the pool) I smell like a (minibar) DJ's passed out (in the yard) Barbies on the (barbecue) This a hickey (or a bruise?) Blaine mit Artie und Mike: Pictures of last night Ended up online I'm screwed Oh well It's a blacked out blur But I'm pretty sure It ruled Damn! Blaine mit New Directions: Last Friday night Yeah we danced on tabletops And we took too many shots Think we kissed but I forgot Last Friday night Yeah we maxed our credit cards And got kicked out of the bar So we hit the boulevard Last Friday night We went streaking in the park Skinny dipping in the dark Then had a ménage à trois Last Friday night Yeah I think we broke the law Always say we're gonna stop-op Whoa-oh-oah Last Friday night This Friday night Do it all again This Friday night Do it all again Blaine (mit Artie und Mike): Trying to (connect the dots) Don't know what to (tell my boss) Think the city (towed my car) Chandelier is (on the floor) Ripped my favorite (party dress) Warrant's out (for my arrest) I think I need a (ginger ale) That was such an (epic fail) Blaine mit Artie und Mike: Pictures of last night Ended up online I'm screwed Oh well It's a blacked out blur But I'm pretty sure It ruled Damn! Blaine mit New Directions: Last Friday night Yeah we danced on tabletops And we took too many shots Think we kissed but I forgot Last Friday night Yeah we maxed our credit cards And got kicked out of the bar So we hit the boulevard Last Friday night We went streaking in the park Skinny dipping in the dark Then had a ménage à trois Last Friday night Yeah I think we broke the law Always say we're gonna stop-op Whoa-oh-oah Last Friday night This Friday night Do it all again This Friday night Do it all again New Directions: T.G.I.F.! T.G.I.F.! T.G.I.F.! T.G.I.F.! T.G.I.F.! T.G.I.F.! Blaine (mit New Directions): (Last Friday night) Yeah we danced on tabletops And we took too many shots Think we kissed but I forgot (Last Friday night) Yeah we maxed our credit cards And got kicked out of the bar So we hit the boulevard (Last Friday night) We went streaking in the park Skinny dipping in the dark Then had a ménage à trois (Last Friday night) Yeah I think we broke the law Always say we're gonna stop-op Whoa-oh-oah (Last Friday night) Do it all again Trivia *Darren Criss hatte zusammen mit Kevin McHale einen Cameoauftritt in Katy Perrys Originalvideo. Er spielte Aaron Christopherson und Kevin Everett McDonald. *"T.G.I.F." steht für "Thank God It's Friday". *Es ist der fünfte Song von Katy Perry, der bei Glee gesungen wurde. Die anderen vier sind Teenage Dream, Firework, California Gurls (dazu getanzt von den Cheerios), und I Kissed a Girl. *Blaines zweiter Katy Perry-Song, der erste war Teenage Dream in Ungeküsst. Fehler *Wenn Blaine und Mike während des Songs aufstehen, kann man sehen, wie Quinn und Rachel zweimal an ihnen vorbeilaufen. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 3 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Artie Abrams Kategorie:Solos von Blaine Anderson Kategorie:Solos von Mike Chang